Sebelas Blok
by Dominic Clearwater
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimana mereka tinggal berdekatan namun semenjak kejadian itu, mereka tidak pernah bertukar sapa lagi dan hal itu membuat Aomine frustasi setengah mati. Ia selalu mencari 'dirinya' di tengah keramaian, berharap mereka akan kembali bertemu. Dapatkah Aomine mengubah keadaan tersebut?


Warning : typo(s), songfic, oneshot, Aomine x Kagami, slight Aomine x Momoi

* * *

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **11 Blocks © Wrabel**

 **.**

* * *

 _11 blocks from my door to your doorstep_ _  
_ _Three years later and it feels too close_

* * *

Kala itu ia sedang menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan ia naiki untuk berangkat bekerja. Sudah lima menit ia berdiri di tempat yang sama dan setiap menitnya orang yang menunggu kedatangan kereta bertambah. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada sembari matanya menatap ke arah di mana kereta akan muncul. Dapat ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri, beberapa gadis terkikik pelan selagi berbicara pada temannya. Ia yakin gadis-gadis itu membicarakan dirinya.

' _Che! Gue emang ganteng kok. Apalagi pake baju polisi gini. Kekeke,'_ pikirnya narsis.

Oke, abaikan yang satu itu.

Selang dua menit kemudian kereta yang dinanti-nantikan sedari tadi pun datang. Ia mendahulukan orang-orang yang keluar dari kereta terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian ia masuk. Seperti biasanya, kereta selalu sesak dipenuhi banyak orang ketika di pagi hari. Mulai dari para pekerja, anak sekolahan, juga tak menutup kemungkinan orang tua dan anak kecil. Tak banyak ruang yang disisakan untuknya berdiri sehingga ia harus merapat ke pintu gerbong. Melihat ke arah jendela, matanya menelusuri pemandangan pagi hari kota Tokyo yang tersaji.

Di tengah lamunannya, indra penciumannya menangkap aroma familiar. Kelewat familiar malahan. Namun kapan ia pernah mencium aroma ini? Dimana? Dan….siapa yang memiliki aroma ini?

Ia menarik nafas lebih dalam lagi dengan tujuan ia dapat menghirup aroma itu sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencoba mengidentifikasinya.

' _Aroma kayu kasmir dan amber, eh?'_

Ia mencoba menghirup aroma maskulin itu sekali lagi.

' _Kagami?'_

Tepat saat ia mengingat hal tersebut, pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Ia pun terdorong oleh banyak orang di belakangnya yang juga ingin keluar. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, mencari keberadaan pria berambut merah yang dulu sangat ia kenal. Namun nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan sosok itu di dalam kereta yang baru saja ia naiki. Ia kemudian melihat semua orang yang baru saja keluar dari kereta, sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi hasil yang ia dapatkan pun sama. Ia tak dapat menemukan Kagami dimana pun.

Dengan begitu, ia mencoba mengabaikan hal tersebut, menganggap bahwa ia telah berhalusinasi, dan mulai berjalan ke tempat dimana ia bekerja.

Ah, benar juga.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak ia bertukar sapa dengan Kagami. Tiga tahun berlalu sejak ia menikah dengan Momoi. Tiga tahun berlalu sejak ia terakhir bertemu dengan Kagami. Tiga tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

Ia menggertakkan gigi gerahamnya.

' _Sialan! Padahal rumah kita hanya terpisah sebelas blok tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.'_

* * *

 _I thought I broke the last of that breakdown_

 _The morning I sold your winter coat_

* * *

Ia masih ingat.

Dua tahun sebelumnya, ia menemukan dirinya sedang berkutat di kamar. Saat itu hari Jumat, hari dimana ia dapat pulang dari pekerjaannya beberapa jam lebih awal. Barang-barang berserakan di sekitarnya. Bukannya ia malas merapikan kamarnya (sebenarnya iya, sih). Tetapi kali ini memang dirinya sengaja membuat kamar itu berantakan. Ia mengeluarkan dan mengumpulkan semua barang yang pernah Kagami berikan padanya. Seperti sepatu basket, _baseball cap_ , mug, _winter coat_ , _joystick_ , dan banyak lagi.

" _Mou_ , Dai- _chan_ , aku sudah membereskan kamar ini tadi pagi," Momoi, istrinya, masuk ke kamar yang telah dibuat layaknya kapal pecah oleh Aomine. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal seraya berkacak pinggang.

Sang wanita berambut merah muda itu kemudian melihat barang-barang yang ada di atas ranjang. "Dai- _chan_ , itu kan—"

"Aku ingin menjualnya di toko barang bekas besok,"

"E-eeh? Kenapa? Itu kan pemberian Kagamin,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut namanya!"

Momoi kemudian terdiam menyesali perbuatannya. Ia tahu betul Kagami merupakan orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupan suaminya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Aomine masih menyimpan perasaan yang sangat mendalam pada Kagami, namun Aomine selalu berusaha untuk menyangkal hal tersebut.

" _J-ja_ …kalau begitu aku akan….aku berada di ruang keluarga jika Dai- _chan_ membutuhkanku," suara Momoi berubah menjadi parau, menahan isakan tangis yang akan keluar jika dibiarkan terus seperti itu.

Pemuda _dim_ itu hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya.

' _Maaf, Momoi, aku hanya ingin terlepas dari bayang-bayang Kagami.'_

Namun ternyata itu tak semudah apa yang ia bayangkan. Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, dan meskipun kini sudah tidak ada lagi barang pemberian dari Kagami yang ia simpan, ia masih tetap terbayang-bayang akan dirinya. Seperti bagaimana alis bercabangnya akan menukik ketika ia marah karena dibilang idiot, atau bagaimana pipinya yang mengembung naik turun ketika ia makan, atau bagaimana ketika ia tidur dan bibirnya terbuka. Aomine masih mengingat itu dengan jelas.

* * *

 _It doesn't feel right when I'm grabbing a coffee_ _  
_ _The same old spot, b_ _ut I'm on my own_ _  
_ _I feel okay in the day, but at nighttime_ _  
_ _You know how I get when I'm alone_

* * *

Seusai pekerjaannya yang menumpuk selesai, ia singgah sejenak ke Majiba, restoran _fast food_ yang terletak tak jauh dari stasiun kereta dalam perjalanan pulang. Kali ini ia hanya memesan satu _double cheeseburger_ dan secangkir _mochaccino_. Setelah ia membayar harga yang tertera di mesin kasir, salah satu pegawai menaruh semua pesanannya di atas nampan dan ia kemudian berjalan membawa nampan tersebut lalu duduk di tempat dekat dengan kaca.

Masih ia ingat dulu dirinya sering sekali ke sini bersama Kagami memesan setumpuk _burger_ setelah _one-on-one_. Diawali dengan makan dalam diam namun di menit berikutnya selalu terjadi pertarungan siapa-yang-duluan-menghabiskan- _burger_ -ia-yang-menang atau mungkin perdebatan tentang siapa yang lebih bodoh.

Ah, mengapa ia kembali memikirkan Kagami.

* * *

 _'Cause my mind won't stop, it's just 11 blocks  
I know that you're home  
'Cause it's Friday night, you're not that type  
I know that you're home_

* * *

Sepanjang ia berjalan menuju rumahnya, pikirannya terus terusik dengan fakta bahwa Kagami sangat dekat dengan posisinya saat ini, namun di saat yang sama pula, ia merasa Kagami sangat jauh dengan dirinya.

Aomine yakin saat ini Kagami sedang berada di rumah yang hanya berjarak sebelas blok dari tempat tinggalnya. Ini adalah Jumat malam, ia yakin klub-klub dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan akan dipenuhi banyak orang yang ingin mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka. Namun Aomine tahu Kagami bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan suasana hiruk pikuk dengan musik yang dapat memekakan telinga seperti itu. Tidak seperti dirinya, Kagami lebih memilih untuk bermain PS4 atau hanya sekedar _streaming_ acara favoritnya. Apapun itu yang menahan Kagami untuk keluar pada malam hari dari rumahnya yang nyaman.

* * *

 _14 blocks from your door to this party  
I caught myself counting on the way  
And right when I stepped in the door to the party  
I stepped outside to grab a smoke  
You know how I get when I'm alone, no_

* * *

Dirinya kini sedang berbaring di sofa ruang keluarga dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana selutut berwarna hijau _army_. Tangannya berkali-kali memencet tombol _remote_ TV yang ia genggam, mencari _channel_ yang pas untuk ia tonton namun tak dapat menemukannya. Ingin rasanya ia merutuki orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaan pertelevisian karena saat ini banyak sekali opera sabun yang merajalela serta film liburan anak-anak. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia menekan tombol _power_ yang terletak di pojok kiri atas _remote_.

Ia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku dan membaca _e-mail_ yang ia dapatkan dalam hati.

" _Are_ , Dai- _chan_? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Momoi saat ia melihat Aomine memakai jaket _bomber_ dan mengganti celana pendek hijaunya dengan celana panjang _jeans_ berwarna hitam.

"Imayoshi naik pangkat minggu ini dan ia mengundang beberapa rekan kerja untuk berpesta di rumahnya. Aku akan pulang larut malam ini, jadi sebaiknya dirimu makan malam lah terlebih dahulu, tak usah menungguku. _Ja, ittekimasu!_ "

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, ia pun berjalan kaki menuju rumah Imayoshi, mantan kapten tim basket semasa ia SMA yang kini menjadi rekan kerjanya di kepolisian. Dunia sangat sempit, bukan? Rumah Imayoshi tak jauh dari sini, hanya berjarak tiga blok saja dan kau akan menemukan rumah bergaya minimalis namun cukup luas dan elegan milik Imayoshi.

Suhu udara malam ini lebih rendah dibanding kemarin. Aomine menyesali mengapa ia hanya memakai kaos tipis di balik jaket _bomber_ -nya. Berkali-kali ia mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas di atasnya, mencoba menghangatkan bagian tubuhnya yang terasa dingin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di rumah Imayoshi. Dapat ia lihat beberapa rekan kerjanya berbincang santai di pekarangan rumah. Ada pula beberapa atasan serta orang-orang baru yang direkrut kepolisian datang meramaikan pesta. Imayoshi memang mudah sekali bergaul dengan orang lain. Memutuskan untuk tak menyapa mereka semua, Aomine langsung masuk ke dalam kediaman Imayoshi.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, eh?" ia menoleh dan mendapati Imayoshi di sana. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Bir?" tawarnya sambil menyeringai hingga kelopak matanya tertutup.

"Tentu,"

Tak lama kemudian, Imayoshi kembali dengan dua botol bir di tangannya. Salah satu botol disodorkan di depan Aomine. Ia menyambutnya dan berterimakasih.

Tepat setelah ia membuka tutup botol bir yang ia pegang, kakinya membawanya ke beranda belakang rumah. Tak banyak orang yang berada di sana sehingga ia pikir itu adalah tempat yang paling bagus untuk menyendiri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi yang terdapat di situ. Dua tegakan bir berhasil memasuki kerongkongannya, membuat rasa panas mulai menjalari tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Mata biru lautnya menerawang langit kota Tokyo yang kelam.

' _Empat belas blok dari sini dan aku akan dapat bertemu denganmu.'_

* * *

 _'Cause my mind won't stop, it's just 14 blocks  
I know that you're home  
'Cause it's Friday night, you're not that type  
I know that you're home_

* * *

Entah karena efek dari alkohol atau karena berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya, kini ia merasa sedikit pening.

' _Bagaimana kabar Kagami?'_

' _Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini?'_

' _Apakah dia sudah melupakanku dan memulai hubungan baru bersama orang lain?'_

Ia mencengkeram rambutnya, menahan rasa pening yang kian menghujam.

" _Chikuso!_ Aku akan ke rumahnya dan mencari tahu sendiri,"

Ia berdiri dari posisinya, meninggalkan Corona-nya yang masih terisi setengah botol di atas meja kayu bundar tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari kediaman Imayoshi.

"Aomine!"

Ia menoleh.

"Mengapa terburu-buru sekali? Kita bahkan belum memulai pesta barbekyunya,"

"Aku harus pergi,"

Imayoshi menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. _Ja na!_ "

* * *

 _Someone stop me, please, from hurting myself  
'Cause I'm two blocks away and you're hurting my health  
And it's Friday night, you're not that type  
I know that you're home_

* * *

Ia paham dengan melakukan tindakan yang terbilang cukup ceroboh ini dapat melukai dirinya secara psikis. Tetapi ia juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa selama tiga tahun ini ia hidup dalam keadaan tersiksa.

Ia selalu mendapati dirinya mencari Kagami di tengah keramaian.

Dadanya selalu merasa sesak bila ia mencium aroma orang asing yang memakai jenis parfum yang sama dengan Kagami.

Ia juga selalu merasa kehilangan dirinya sendiri bila matanya menangkap sesosok yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan Kagami, namun setelah ia sapa, itu bukanlah Kagami.

Bagian terburuk dari semua ini adalah, ia selalu menjumpai saat dimana ia sangat merindukan Kagami dan ia harus menghilangkan hal tersebut dengan menegak berbotol-botol minuman alkohol.

* * *

 _Somebody stop me  
I should be going home  
Somebody stop me  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

Ia mengerti ini salah.

Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mengingatkan bahwa dirinya terlalu _naïve_.

Kakinya terus berjalan, melawan arah angin malam yang berhembus pelan.

* * *

 _Well, I met someone  
And I think I'm in love_

* * *

Tiga tahun yang lalu ia begitu bodoh. Begitu bodoh sampai ia merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu ia sedang sakit sehingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di kamar. Termometer yang barusan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya masih menunjukkan angka yang sama seperti pada kemarin malam. Matanya terasa panas karena demamnya yang tinggi.

' _Sial, demam ini sangat menggangguku,'_

Tepat sebelum ia ingin memejamkan matanya, ia melihat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh Momoi.

"Dai- _chan_ , kudengar kau sedang sakit makanya aku memutuskan untuk menjengukmu. _Che_ , lagipula mengapa kau biarkan pintu rumahmu tidak terkunci? Dasar bodoh!"

" _Uruse na_ ," ia hanya menjawabnya pelan.

Momoi menemaninya selama beberapa waktu. Ia bercerita banyak hal seperti bagaimana hari-harinya di kampus atau saat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Meskipun dulu Aomine sangat membenci Momoi karena cengeng dan cerewet, namun kini ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Momoi.

Ia nyaman akan eksistensi Momoi.

"Dai- _chan_ , biar kubantu kau duduk,"

Tangan mungilnya kemudian menyusup masuk ke bagian belakang tubuh Aomine, membantu pemuda berambut _indigo_ itu duduk. Di posisi seperti itu, wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan leher jenjang Momoi. Membuatnya mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari perpotongan bahu dan leher.

Ia menyentuh dagu Momoi, "Dai- _chan_? _Doushita no?_ "

Di detik berikutnya ia dapat merasakan lembutnya bibir milik gadis berambut panjang ini. Tangannya yang besar menarik Momoi agar ia duduk di atas pahanya, sedangkan Momoi mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Aomine.

Sakit di kepalanya membuat dirinya semakin tidak dapat berpikir jernih

Ciumannya turun menuju rahangnya, kemudian leher, lalu tengkuknya.

Sesaat sebelum tangannya ingin menjamah tubuh di hadapannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Aomine, aku bawakan kau sup _miso_ —"

"Kagami?" / "Kagamin."

Selanjutnya, sosok berambut merah itu berlari keluar dari rumah Aomine.

Aomine pun tak tahu kabar Kagami sejak saat itu. Ia berkali-kali menanyakannya pada Kuroko bagaimana kabar Kagami bila kebetulan ia bertemu dengannya. Namun ia tak pernah puas dengan jawaban Kuroko. Ia pun pernah datang ke rumah Kagami beberapa waktu lalu, namun tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Padahal ia yakin Kagami berada di dalam rumah.

* * *

 _But my mind won't stop, it's just 11 blocks  
I know that you're home  
'Cause it's Friday night, you're not that type  
I know that you're home_

* * *

Persetan dengan segala peristiwa yang telah terjadi.

Berapa kali pun Kagami pernah menolak membukakan pintu untuknya, ia akan mencobanya lagi kali ini.

' _Aku yakin kau berada di rumah,'_

Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Jadi tolonglah, kali ini saja, bukakan pintu untukku.'_

* * *

 _And I met someone and I swear I'm in love  
But I'm two blocks away and you're just like a drug  
My mind won't stop, it's just 11 blocks  
I know that you're home_

* * *

Ia kira dengan menikahi Momoi, semua tentang Kagami akan lebih mudah dilupakan.

Ia kira dengan menikahi Momoi, ia akan mencintai Momoi seperti dirinya yang mencintai Aomine.

Memang benar, ia mencintai Momoi.

Tetapi ia akan selalu memilih Kagami.

Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, Kagami akan selalu menjadi orang yang dipilihnya.

Lagi dan lagi.

* * *

 _I got somebody  
Waiting for me at home  
I got somebody  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

Kini ia telah sampai di rumah yang ia tuju. Rumah yang sangat ia rindukan. Rumah itu masih sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, hanya saja kali ini pekarangan rumah lebih indah dihiasi banyak tanaman hias.

Ia maju satu langkah.

 _Knock knock knock!_

"Kagami, ini aku, Aomine. Tolong bukakan pintunya!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia mengetuknya lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Di menit kelima ia mulai putus asa dan berhenti mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

Benar perkiraannya, ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan dari awal. Ia bahkan memiliki seseorang yang menunggunya dengan sabar di rumah. Namun mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa melepaskan Kagami dari pikirannya bahkan setelah tiga tahun ini.

* * *

 _11 blocks from my door to your doorstep  
Three years later and it feels too close_

* * *

Ia pun berjongkok mengambil pecahan batu bata yang ia temukan di dekat kotak pos depan rumah itu. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan ke pekarangan rumah pemuda mantan rival basketnya _._

Selanjutnya ia menggesekkan batu bata itu ke permukaan jalan setapak yang ada. Jejak berwarna jingga kemerahan tercipta di atas jalan setapak. Ia terus menggesekkan batu itu sampai terbentuk suatu sketsa sederhana.

Sketsa denah jalan yang harus di tempuh dari rumah Kagami ke rumahnya.

"Jika kau tak membiarkanku mengunjungimu, setidaknya kunjungi aku suatu saat, _Baka_ gami. Berhentilah membuatku seperti ini,"

Air mata memenuhi matanya.

Dengan begitu ia berbalik badan.

Berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dimana istrinya sedang menunggu kehadirannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's note** : Entah kenapa saya suka banget nulis songfic. Etto…ini pertama kalinya saya nulis AoKaga oneshot. Jadi….mohon bimbingannya ya readertachi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Saran dan kritik melalui _**review**_ atau _**PM**_ akan saya terima dengan lapang dada ^^

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

Dirinya sedang asyik bermain _game_ basket di PS4-nya ditemani dengan sebatang pocky rasa kacang almond yang bertengger di mulutnya. Kata si penjual _game_ , sih, ini versi terbaru dari semua seri _game_ NBA yang ada. Yah, setidaknya versi ini lebih seru daripada versi sebelumnya. Visualnya pun lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Namun jika dipikir-pikir bermain sebagai _solo player_ itu membosankan.

 _Game over!_

" _Shimatta!_ Aku kalah lagi,"

Ia mengistirahatkan tangannya sejenak setelah memegang konsol selama beberapa jam. Jari-jarinya terasa kaku. Ia lalu berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan dokter syaraf di usianya yang muda bila ia terlalu sering memainkan PS4. Kekesalannya itu membuat satu bungkus pocky di genggamannya habis dalam sekejap.

Namun di tengah aktivitasnya, suara ketukan pintu rumahnya memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat dari jendela kamarnya.

 _'Aomine?'_

"Kagami, ini aku, Aomine. Tolong bukakan pintunya!"

Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu seketika. Ia menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin untuk tidak membukakan pintu dan memeluk pemuda dim itu seerat mungkin.

Ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu, sungguh.

Namun ia tak bisa membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

Ia pun hanya bisa terduduk di sudut kamarnya, menghiraukan semua ketukan yang ada dan berharap agar Aomine segera meninggalkan rumahnya. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, ketukan itu berhenti. Kagami pun berdiri, kembali melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana melalui jendela kamarnya.

Dari situ ia dapat melihat Aomine menuliskan sesuatu di jalan setapak pekarangan. Ia bahkan setelah itu melihat Aomine menahan tangisannya sebelum kemudian ia pergi.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Aomine, ia memutuskan untuk keluar, melihat apa yang telah ditulis Aomine. Namun ketika ia tahu yang dituliskan Aomine barusan adalah denah jalan menuju rumah pemuda itu, ia hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan air mata mengucur dengan deras dari mata _crimson_ -nya.

" _Aho_ mine,"


End file.
